


A Beautiful Chaos (S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: kainan sa dinning area (~￣▽￣)~
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 10





	A Beautiful Chaos (S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> eto na mga uhaw HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> mga alangya talaga kayo di ko pa talaga balak ngayon 'to pero dahil naaawa na ko sa mga troops ko dyan na uhaw na uhaw na at kelangan na ng ayuda, kaya ito na! pinilit ko gumawa ngayong early morning ng smuthie niyo o(≧o≦)o
> 
> anyway, PAALALA SA MGA KIDS, magdasal parin kayo kay tito lord kahit di na epektib kasi pang-ilang kasalanan niyo na 'to HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> ps. di ko na 'to na-proofread kaya pasensya na sa typos, grammatical errors, and nonsense na mga natype ko v(^.^)v
> 
> enjoy mga uhaw ~

it was supposed to be just a soft and short kiss pero putangina di na matigilan ni sehun ang paghalik kay baekhyun. saglit namang natigilan si baekhyun pero kalaunan ay humalik narin siya pabalik kay sehun

baekhyun wrapped his arms around sehun as he kissed back to the taller. yung mga kamay naman ni sehun ay bumaba na sa bewang ni baekhyun atsaka ito dahan-dahang hinawak-hawakan

their kisses are slow yet so passionate. sehun could already feel his heart beating so fast from all the emotions he is feeling. bumaba naman ang mga kamay niya sa may hita ni baekhyun atsaka niya ito pinisil-pisil

mas lalo naman siya nanggigil kay baekhyun nung maalala na naman niya yung bidyo na sinend sa kanya nito. the way how baekhyun was seducing him in the video, putanginaaaaaaa grabe pigil niya sa sarili niya pero pucha natalo parin siya. hindi niya kaya ang isang lasing na baekhyun

as their kisses were getting faster and rougher, kung saan-saan naman na nakarating ang mga kamay ni sehun sa buong katawan ni baekhyun. ipinulupot naman ni baekhyun ang legs niya sa bewang ni sehun atsaka marahan itong inilapit sa kanya

baekhyun's fingers trailed down from sehun's neck to his tummy at onti-onti niyang hinawakan ang nakaumbok at buhay na buhay na alaga ni sehun. he softly caressed and teasingly touched it

bumaba naman ang mga halik ni sehun sa leeg ni baekhyun at doon sinipsip niya ang balat nito which made the smaller let out a moan as he leaned back a little giving sehun more space to freely give him love marks on his neck

sinimulan naman ng tanggalin ni sehun ang t-shirt ni baekhyun at doon bumaba muli ang mga halik niya papunta sa dibdib ni baekhyun

sehun started to kiss and lick one of the smaller's nips while playing with his fingers the other one. baekhyun once again let out a moan and arched his back when sehun starred to suck his nips

ramdam na ramdam ni baekhyun yung pag-init lalo ng katawan niya sa simpleng ginagawa sa kanya ni sehun. he feels weak on his arms and legs. he's really getting turned on a lot

dahil sa nanghihina na nga si baekhyun ay napahiga na siya dun sa lamesa kaya napa-adjust naman ng tayo si sehun. as the taller was giving baekhyun pleasure on his nips, sehun started to softly touched and caress the smaller's little guy

ramdam agad ni sehun kung gaano na ito katigas. baekhyun could've been feeling this kanina pa. now, he really feels bad kaya he'll make sure that the smaller will have the pleasure he deserves lalo na this is his first time. well, first time din naman ito ni sehun but you know, he watches videos so he knows a thing or two on what to do

napa-ungol naman si baekhyun nung ipinasok ni sehun ang kamay niya sa loob ng shorts niya at sinimulang hawak-hawakan ang little guy niya. napahawak naman siya sa labi niya para pigilan ang sarili na mas lalo pang mapa-ungol

sehun left trails of kisses from the smaller's chest down to his tummy at doon napatingin naman siya kay baekhyun

"Mavie, are you really sure about this? Hindi lang ba yan dahil sa alak?" sehun asked. gusto niya lang makasigurado na gusto talaga ni baekhyun ang gagawin nila

baekhyun stared at him as he nodded his head while biting his lower lip. napangisi naman si sehun dito dahil grabe makapang-akit ang isang lasing na baekhyun. he never really expected a baekhyun intoxicated with alcohol would be this horny and fucking hot

sehun once again placed a kiss on baekhyun's tummy as he slowly lowered down the smaller's shorts and underwear, and eventually removed them

ipinatong naman ni sehun ang mga paa ni baekhyun sa lamesa atsaka ito ibinukaka para makita ang kumikinang-kinang at mamula-mulang butas nito

di parin makapaniwala si sehun that he's really looking at baekhyun naked now. putangina hindi naman siya manyak pero gago nasasarapan siya kay baekhyun. his milky soft skin, his reddish hole, and his cute little guy throbbing a bit is making him all turned on more

napadila naman sa labi si sehun as he was staring at baekhyun's beautiful naked body. he can't help but to be mesmerized on how beautiful baekhyun is. tangina kelangan niyang isipin na may graduation pa siya mamaya kaya dapat mapigilan niya sarili niya kundi baka di siya makaattend ng graduation niyan

"Hmm... what's taking you so long, Rain?" tanong ni baekhyun na may onting inis sa boses niya

napatingin naman si sehun sa mukha niya atsaka bahagyang ngumiti. he leaned closer to the smaller atsaka hinalikan ito muli sa leeg

"I'm sorry, babie ko. I was just really mesmerized by your beauty." sehun whispered as he give soft kisses on the smaller's neck

baekhyun can't help but to let out soft moans kasi habang hinahalikan siya sa leeg ni sehun ay pinupump naman nito dahan-dahan ang little guy niya

"Baㅡbabie..." baekhyun weakly whispered at napatingin naman si sehun sa kanya

"Yes, babie?"

"Isㅡis that... is that our call sign now?"

napangiti naman si sehun dito atsaka niya inilapit ang mukha niya sa mukha ni baekhyun

"Yes. Babie will be our call sign."

as soon as sehun said this ay hinalikan niya ulit sa labi si baekhyun. it lasted for some time bago tumigil si sehun atsaka naman muling tinignan ang reddish-pinkish na holey grail ni baekhyun

sehun first teasingly touched it outside and baekhyun already felt tingly. sehun then gave soft kisses sa holey grail ni baekhyun atsaka ito sinimulang dilaan. di naman napigilan ni baekhyun na lumabas ang ungol niya kaya bigla ulit siyang napahawak sa bibig niya

sehun sucked his index finger giving it enough saliva before slowly inserting it inside the smaller's hole

"This will sting, babie. If it hurts, tell me."

tumango lang naman si baekhyun at napakagat na siya sa kamao niya dahil tip palang ng daliri ni sehun ang nasa loob he could already feel the sting. sehun slowly inserted his finger at mas lalo namang napapadiin ang pikit ni baekhyun sa mga mata niya habang lumalalim ang kagat niya sa kamao niya

nung maipasok na ni sehun ang isang daliri niya ay dahan-dahan naman niya itong nilabasmasok don

"Does it hurt, babie?"

umiling naman si baekhyun and tried to answer back, "Noㅡno, babie..."

he lied. it really was painful pero tinitiis niya lang dahil alam niyang mawawala rin naman iyon at mapapalitan 'yon ng matinding pleasure. at least that's what jongdae told him before at naniniwala naman siya rito

after a few in and out of sehun's finger inside baekhyun's hole, onti-onti nang nararamdaman ni baekhyun yung pleasure na sinasabi ni jongdae dati. nararamdaman na naman niya ang panghihina ng buong katawan niya kaya napalapag na sa lamesa ang mga braso niya at mahina siyang napapaungol

umayos naman ng tayo si sehun to see the smaller's reaction. baekhyun's already biting his lower lip as he was letting out soft moans and his eyes were shut because of the pleasure he was feeling

napangisi naman si sehun dito atsaka niya tinanggal yung daliri niya sa loob ng butas ni baekhyun kaya napadilat naman ng mata si baekhyun

"Whㅡwhy you stopped?" baekhyun asked disappointingly

mahina namang tumawa si sehun atsaka muling inilapit ang mukha niya sa mukha ni baekhyun at binigyan ito ng halik sa labi

"Relax, babie. I'll make you feel more pleasure." sehun seductively said kaya napakagat naman sa labi si baekhyun

sehun then once again sucked not one but two of his fingers giving it enough saliva para madaling maipasok sa loob ng holey grail ni baekhyun. as he was slowly putting it inside, he started kissing baekhyun again, soft yet a passionate kiss

baekhyun feels relaxed as sehun was kissing and fingering him passionately. nawala naman yung pagiging kalmado ni baekhyun nung biglang binilisan ni sehun ang paglabasmasok ng mga daliri niya sa loob ng holey grail nito at ang paglalim ng mga halik nito sa kanya

hindi naman makaungol si baekhyun because sehun is playing with his tongue as he was kissing him. halos nababaliw na si baekhyun sa nararamdaman niya lalo na nung bigla pang hinawakan ni sehun ang little bb niya at dahan-dahan itong pinump

tumigil naman si sehun sa ginagawa niya para tignan si baekhyun

"Are you okay, babie?"

baekhyun is heavily breathing as he nodded his head. inalalayan naman siya ni sehun para maupo muli sa lamesa. tinanggal naman na ni sehun ang suot niyang t-shirt, shorts, ar brief atsaka niya hinawakan ang big bb niya habang dahan-dahan itong pinump

bahagya namang nanlaki mga mata ni baekhyun nung makita niya kung ano ang nagtatago sa shorts ni sehun. it's big. it's juicy. it's fucking throbbing like it was really alive

napalunok naman si baekhyun dito. he doesn't know what to feel. natatakot siya kasi ang laki nung papasok sa loob ng kanyang little hole at ngayon palang nararamdaman na niya kung gaano kasakit ito. then again, he thought how it would feel so good after the pain

tangina baekhyun couldn't wait anymore kaya napatingin siya kay sehun with puppy dog eyes kaya di napigilan ni sehun ang matawa

"You want this, babie?"

baekhyun slowly nodded his head still having that puppy dog eyes. sehun smirked at him atsaka naman ito lumapit sa kanya at inalis siya sa lamesa at pinaluhod sa lapag

"Since andito naman tayo sa dinning area, it's time for your midnight snack, babie. You have to drink your healthy milk now." sehun said as he was using his big bb to stroke on baekhyun's lips

baekhyun couldn't help but to feel excited and sacred at the same time. he honestly doesn't know what to do which is why he was scared kasi baka di niya mabigay yung pleasure kay sehun at ma-disappoint niya ito. napansin naman ni sehun na parang nag-iba ang timpla ng mukha ni baekhyun kaya bahagya siyang nag-alala dito

"Hey, babie. You okay? If you can't do it we can justㅡ"

bigla namang umiling si baekhyun kaya napatigil sa pagsalita si sehun

"It's not that. It's just... it's just... IㅡI don't know what to do, babie. I mightㅡI might not make you feel pleasured."

nanlambot naman mga titig ni sehun dito. he still is his babie baekhyun sa mga ganitong bagay. hinawakan naman niya ito sa pisngi kaya napatingala si baekhyun sa kanya

"Babie, if it's you, I'd definitely feel pleasured, okay? Don't pressure yourself. Just suck and lick it like how you eat a lollipop."

napangiti naman ng maliit si baekhyun sa kanya at binigyan naman siya ng halik sa noo ni sehun

baekhyun took a deep breath atsaka niya dahan-dahang hinawakan yung big guy ni sehun. saglit pa siyang napatitig dito bago niya ito onti-onting sinubo. napapikit naman si sehun habang sinusubo ng buo ni baekhyun ang kanyang big upo at ramdam na ramdam niya ang init sa loob ng bibig ni baekhyun

napaubo naman si baekhyun dahil pinipilit niya talagang isubo ng buo ang big bb ni sehun. naluluha narin siya dahil na-chochoke na talaga siya sa sinusubo niya dahil ang laki at haba talaga nito

nung successful namang naisubo ito ng buo ni baekhyun ay he started to slowly suck it. sehun could really tell na kinakapa ni baekhyun ang ginagawa niya. he honestly finds it cute kasi the smaller is really trying his best to make him feel pleasure, and he is actually feeling it kasi hello he's getting the b to the blow to the job from his one and only babie in his heart

habang tumatagal naman, baekhyun is already getting the hang of it. hindi narin siya masyadong naiilang at naeenjoy narin niya ang ginagawa niya. not long enough, ay halos masabunutan na ni sehun si baekhyun dahil gago ang bilis natuto ni baekhyun at putangina ganito ba magsuck at lick ng lollipop si baekhyun?! parang kakainin na kasi nito pati kaluluwa niya

sehun suddenly made him stop nung naramdaman niyang lalabasan na siya. inalalayan naman niyang tumayo si baekhyun atsaka agad-agad itong hinalikan sa labi. the kiss is rough and sloppy at gustong-gusto naman ito ni baekhyun dahil ramdam niya ang panggigigil sa kanya ni sehun

"Ba...babie... di.. ko... pa... naiinom... healthy milk... ko..." baekhyun said in between their kiss

"Sayang, babie. Potential little one pa natin yun." sehun answered at hindi naman napigilan ni baekhyun ang mapangiti rito

tumigil naman na sa paghalik si sehun at agad na pinatuwad si baekhyun. hinimas-himas at pinalo-palo naman ni sehun ang pwet ni baekhyun bago niya ito ibinuka

"Ibang bibig mo na lang papakain ko, babie. This time papainumin ko na talaga ng healthy milk ko."

magrereact pa sana si baekhyun pero nagulat siya nung biglang ipinasok ni sehun ang big bb niya kaya halos masubsob naman sa lamesa si baekhyun. the smaller tried to hold his moan pero di niya mapigilan dahil potangena parang truck yung pumapasok sa kanya sa sobrang laki nito

baekhyun could really feel the sting as sehun was putting his big guy inside. ininda naman ito ni baekhyun dahil alam niyang sa simula lang naman yan. nung naipasok na ng buo ni sehun ang big upo niya ay atsaka naman siya dahan-dahang gumalaw

on the first thrust ay napalakas yung ungol ni baekhyun kaya napahawak siya sa bibig niya. he tried his to lower down his moan on the follow thrusts pero napalakas na naman ulit mga ungol niya nung binilisan ni sehun ang pagbayo sa kanya

"Aㅡahhㅡahhㅡahh!!!!! Putanginaaaaa!!!!! Aㅡhh!!!!! Shet!!!! Babie!!!! Aㅡahh! Fuck! Ang sarap! Aㅡahh!!!" baekhyun cursed as he loudly moaned kaya di naman napigilan ni sehun ang mapangisi dito

malakas namang pinalo-palo ni sehun ang pwet ni baekhyun hanggang sa namula na ang butt cheeks nito kaya mas lalo ring lumakas ang mga ungol ni baekhyun

"Aㅡaㅡahh!!! Tangina!!! No!!!! Aㅡahh!!! The pain! The pleasure! Aㅡahh... fuck..."

ramdam na ni baekhyun ang panghihina niya sa ginagawa sa kanya ni sehun plus lasing pa siya kaya doble ang panghihina niya

tumigil naman si sehun sa pagbayo atsaka naman inayos ang posisyon nila ni baekhyun. inupo niya muli ito sa may dulo ng lamesa at doon muli siyang binayo. napasandal naman ang mga kamay ni baekhyun sa lamesa at napaliyad ang kanyang likod habang mabilis siyang binabayo ni sehun

mahigpit naman siyang hinawakan ni sehun sa bewang niya para mas lalong maisagad ang pagpasok sa big bb niya sa loob ni baekhyun. hindi na kinaya ng mga braso ni baekhyun ang pagsupport sa kanya kaya onti-onti na siyang napahiga sa lamesa

sehun leaned closer to him at pinagpatuloy lang ang mabilis at malalim na pagbayo niya rito. baekhyun wanted to moan loudly but he can't dahil sobrang nanghihina na siya. the pleasure plus the alcohol is making him feel so weak

pero di naman niya naiwasang mapaungol ng malakas sa biglang pagbagal ng pagbayo ni sehun dahil ramdam niya ang pagkakasagad ni sehun dito

"Aㅡahh... babie... lalabasan na ko..." sehun whispered near his ears habang bumabayo na ng mabagal sa kanya

"IㅡI'm... cumming too... aㅡaㅡahh..." baekhyun weakly answered with a moan

at sa mga huling pagbayo ni sehun ay di rin katagalan ay sabay silang naglabas ng midnight milk nila（*＾Ｕ＾）人（≧Ｖ≦*）/

mas lalo namang sinagad ni sehun ang alaga niya para makasiguro na maipapainom niya lahat ng healthy milk niya sa isa pang bibig ni baekhyun (•ᵕᴗᵕ•)

**Author's Note:**

> sana naman di na uhaw mga uhaw dyan ha ◔_◔
> 
> KIDS MAGDASAL KAY TITO LORD!!!! (-/\\-)


End file.
